Captive
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Rated for cussing and adult themes. Warren is a captive to Lash. What's a prisoner to do? WarrenLash slash yaoi limelemon
1. The Prisoner

The boy on the bed groaned and opened his eyes, not sure where he was. He tried to use his right hand to rub his eyes. He found it to be cuffed to the bed he was currently laying on. A sick feeling in his gut and a tug at the left proved that that hand was chained down, too. After two short kicks and another sick, I'm-going-to-throw-up feeling, he found his legs chained down also. _'Warren Peace, you have gotten yourself in BIG trouble this time,'_ he told himself. That's when he started to struggle. He used all his strength and energy to try and break the metal hold, but to no avail.

"Peace, you're gonna wear yourself out before we start the 'fun,'" a voice said from the lightened doorway. Warren turned from his struggling, breathing heavily. He saw only a silhouette, but he recognized the voice.

"Lash! What the fuck?" Warren yelled, returning to his struggling.

Lash just laughed and walked over to his prisoner.

Warren then began to try his powers; maybe he could burn through the chains on his wrists. The flames refused to ignite.

Lash let out a new burst of laughter. "You can't ignite, dumbass. Can you feel the collar around your neck? It negates your powers. You can't use them! Wouldn't want to hurt your buddy Lash, now, would you?"

Warren swallowed hard; Lash was now leaning over him. The fireball's jacket was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Now, let's get that shirt and jacket off, hmm?" Lash asked, a smile on his face.

Warren smiled back. He could escape or, at least pry off his damn collar while his arms were unchained.

Lash caught the smile and immediately knew what Warren was thinking. "Oh, don't worry, Peace. We'll do this one arm at a time."

Warren's smile faltered, and then disappeared altogether.

"Aww, come on, War. You look so…pretty when you smile."

When Warren didn't oblige, Lash sighed and uncuffed the normally fiery boy's right wrist.

Warren's hand had snapped up to unbuckle the collar when Lash's hand grabbed his wrist.

"No way, Peace. The collar stays," Lash said, pulling the jacket sleeve off and moving the worn leather under Warren's body so he would be able to pull the other sleeve off quickly. Lash then grabbed the hem of Warren's shirt. Warren whimpered and arched off the bed as Lash's fingers touched the crotch of his jeans.

"Hmm…you like that?" Lash grinned.

Warren shook his head and replied, "I'd like it better if you let me go…"

"Ha, no. Nice sense of humor, but no." Lash grinned and tore the shirt up and over Warren's arm and head.

"Hmm…nice abs." Lash complimented, staring at said body part.

"…Thanks…I think…" Warren replied.

Lash grinned as he recuffed Warren's right hand. He then reached over and pinned the other boy's hand down before unlocking the handcuffs.

This time, Warren didn't struggle as his jacket and shirt fell to the floor. Lash buckled his hand back to the bed.

"Nice body…" Lash whispered, running one finger down the middle of Warren's chest. Warren let out a sharp gasp as the finger hit his stomach.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He shouted

"Are you…ticklish?" Lash smirked, doing it again and hearing Warren gasp with another protesting shout.

"Ooooo, Peace is ticklish! That is _so_ cute!" Lash exclaimed, an overly happy look on his face. This would make it all the more fun.

"Leave me alone!" Warren yelled, Lash still tickling his stomach.

Lash stopped. "Aww, come on, fireball. You're so cute when you gasp and scream for mercy." He went on with his merciless tickling.

"Please! Please! Just stop! STOP!" Warren screamed, arching and wiggling wildly.

"Okay, okay. Let's just free you of a thick, unneeded material called 'jeans,'" Lash smirked, clearly enjoying his Warren torture.

"Wha- no. No motherfucking way are you-" Warren started, his face flushing an angry red.

"You're forgetting who's in charge!" Lash yelled, finally angered and shaking the chains that bound Warren to the bed. Warren's mouth fell open. He had never heard Lash angry before, and, he hated to admit, angry Lash scared him.

Lash sighed and regained his cool composure. "Alright, let's get the jeans off."

Warren, not wanting to see Lash's scary angry side again, complied.

Lash unbuckled both legs and held one down with his foot while unbuttoning Warren's torn jeans.

As Lash pulled the jeans over Warren's hips, he exposed flame boxers.

"Flames, huh? Big surprise!" Lash said sarcastically.

Warren just lay there, begging for the humiliation to end. His jeans were dropped uselessly to the floor. Now he lay before Lash in nothing but black flame boxers.

"Aww, Peace, give me a yell, a sigh, a moan, anything! I hate it when you're quiet," Lash waited. Nothing. "Fine, don't talk."

Lash then grabbed the hem of Warren's boxers and tugged them off.

"Whoa! You're bigger then I thought you would be!" Lash said, staring at a certain part of Warren's anatomy. He sighed at the sullen groan from Warren. "What's wrong, Love?" Lash asked.

"Well, I'm naked, scared, mad, and here with a crazy gay homo who likes to keep me chained up on a bed and refuses to take off his own clothes. Other than that, I'm just dandy!" Warren sighed.

Lash smirked, "I could always fix part of that statement…"

"Which part?" Warren asked.

"The 'refuses to take off his own clothes' part." Lash stood and pulled his black tee shirt over his head. His jeans were unbuckled and tossed to the floor. His boxer's matched the shoulder-length sleeves he had left on. Soon, his boxers joined the pile of forgotten clothing on the floor and he sat on the bed by Warren. His black and white striped sleeves were still on his arms.

"Better?"

"No, now something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Nuh-uh. It'll be fun. You'll like it. I know for a fact." Lash grinned widly and set his palm on Warren's cock. Warren gave a high-pitched whimper like a small puppy and arched into Lash's hand. "Aww, how cute! You're just like a little puppy. I love it!" The stretch-tastic teen stroked his fiery prisoner's cock lightly, pulling more whimpers from the chained boy.

"P-please, Lash. _Please_," Warren pleaded between the whimpers. He couldn't help it or, God knows, he would stop turning Lash on with his puppy noise. "Just let me go. I'm begging you. My girlfriend is waiting for me. I told I'd see her tonight."

"Who, Serenity?" Lash was, of course, refering to Freeze Girl, Warren's current girlfriend.

"Y-yes. Please, I can't do this to her. I told her she'd be my first. Please, Lash, don't do this."

"I do what I please. You are _my_ prisoner. You _belong_ to me!" Lash yelled, giving a sadistic squeeze to Warren's cock, making Warren gasp and whimper louder. "And you _will_ learn to like this. You'll be here until I decide to let you go, which probably won't be until death. Whoever dies first, you or me. Who do you think it will be?"

"You." Warren said, matter-of-fact.

"Why is that?" Lash's eyes narrowed. Was Peace planning on killing him?

"I inheirited both my parents' powers. Mom's flamethrower ability, Dad's invulnerability and immortality. I can't die." Warren said, turning his head into the pillow...well as far to the pillow as he could get being chained up.

"Love, look at me." Lash commanded, staring at the naked young man in front of him. Warren just sighed and kept his head turned. "Look at me!" Lash exclaimed, grabbing Warren's face between his hands and turning it roughly. Warren spat in the other boy's face. Lash slapped a hand to his forehead and wiped off the saliva. "Don't you DARE ever do that again." Lash's angry side was coming back.

"Fine." Warren said, trying to turn his head again.

"Oh no you don't." Lash said, his lips descending on Warren's. Warren struggled against Lash's mouth, turning his head in all directions to break the other boy's hold. Lash began to bite on Warren's lower lip, making him moan. The striped boy took advantage of his prisoner's open mouth and stuck his tongue inside. Warren protested by battling Lash's tongue with his own. Lash pulled away smiling. "I knew it! You love this now, don't you?"

"Hell no! I hate you, asshole. Hate you with all my heart."

"Aww, you'll learn to love me; you'll learn." Lash said encouragingly **(not sure that that's a word but oh well...)**.

Warren shook his head, knowing that Lash could never know the truth. Warren DID love this, and he was getting VERY turned on by Lash's biting. Lash took a look at Warren before uncuffing his right hand. At first, Warren thought he was going to be set free, but Lash had other plans. He moved his captive's right hand to an empty cuff next to his left hand. Once there, it was cuffed. Now Warren's upper body was turnedto one side while his lower half was still flat on the bed. Not for long, as Lash had now uncuffed his right foot. Instead of chaining it, though, Lash bent his prisoner's knee and held it like that.

"Now, Peace...have you ever been fucked?" Lash asked conversationally.

Warren's eyes widened as he felt Lash position himself. He shook his head furiously.

"Oh, well I hope you like this." Lash smirked and thrust into Warren, making the boy cry out and begin to whimper again. He did it again and again, slowly getting a rythym **(sp?)** going. Warren cried out each time he was entered and whimpered until Lash pulled out again. Lash finally released inside Warren and pulled out. "So, how'd you like it?" Lash panted.

Warren couldn't stop whimpering to respond.

"Aww, poor puppy." Lash said as he chained Warren's foot back up and chained Warren's hand back where it had been.

"I'm going to be nice now and give you something before I either let you go or leave the room." Lash smiled and knelt between Warren's legs. His head lowered and he began to preform oral sex on his poor, broken prisoner. Warren bucked and whimpered as Lash continued. Warren released fairly quickly and Lash pulled away, swallowing. "How was that?"

Warren nodded, praying that he would be released soon, to go back to his mother and girlfriend. He could forgive Lash, forget about being raped, go back to his normal life.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. And you gotta break up with Serenity, you're my lover now. Agree?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you stay here to be assaulted every night."

Warren weighted the options. Be Lash's boyfriend or be forced to have sex with him every night. Let everyone at school know he's gay or never return to school and be violated at night. The first option was more open. "Fine, I'll break up with Serenity. You're my boyfriend now." Warren said, though he didn't want to see Lash as his boyfriend.

"Good. But you have to treat me like you did Serenity at school. No more trying to kill me or calling me names, got it?"

Warren gulped. "Does that mean I have to kiss you between classes?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so. We can always ditch classes and make out in the boy's bathroom."

As tempting as that was, Warren didn't want the other guys at school to know that he was gay. They wouldn't see him as a tough guy anymore. He barely noticed that he was unchained.

"You can take a shower over there." Lash pointed to a door in the corner.

Warren did just that, trying to scrub away the pain of being raped. When he exited, Lash was holding out Warren's clothes. "I'll take you home, love." Lash was already dressed as Warren threw on his clothes.

Once at Warren's house, Lash walked the other to the door. "Sorry if I hurt you." Lash said, looking at his feet.

Warren grasped his boyfriend's chin and brought his head up. "I'm fine." He then surprised both himself and Lash as he leaned in and kissed him. "Love you." He said with a salute and walked into the quiet house.

"Love you." Lash whispered, speeding back to his car.

**Fin**


	2. The Breakup

Warren shut the door and collapsed against it. How had Lash captured him? What had he been doing last night? Why? All he knew was that he had to call Serenity. It was about midnight. She would be up waiting by her phone for his call. He picked his cell phone off his nightstand and hit her speed dial number. Warren heard a few beeps and then a ringing. Half-way through the first ring, it was picked up with a worried, "Hello? War? That you?" Serenity had answered.

"Yeah, 's me…Listen Ser-"

"Oh, thank God. I was waiting at the restaurant and you didn't show up and I-"

"Ser-"

"I called you like twenty times and you never answered and-"

"Ser wait-"

"I didn't know what to do, and I was going to call the police-"

"Ser, let me talk-"

"Mostly because I heard that Lash escaped from jail and I thought of how Speed was let out, and how they both had it in for you and Will after the homecoming war and, well, yeah. So, what happened? Why didn't you show up?"

"Ser, I don't remember what happened. Lash must'a caught up with me and-"

"Ohmygosh! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, fine. Well, in pain but Lash let me get back home."

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? You know he's probably doing it to get me; he has a crush on me you know. He probably doesn't know that I'm with you though."

"No, you're not."

"What are you talking about; of course I'm with you!"

"No, I-I'm breaking up with you, Ser. I love you, but it would never work between us. I'm sorry. I'm just…in love with someone else."

"You-you were cheating on me?"

"No! No, I loved you. I would NEVER cheat on you! I'm sorry. I'm really sor-"

The dial tone answered him. She had hung up.

**Monday**

Warren sighed and checked himself in his mirror. He would leave for the bus stop in two minutes. He was ready early. It would be Warren and Lash's first time out together.

"Ready, War?" his mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, hold on!" Warren yelled back, grabbing his jacket and backpack. He was the only one at this stop, the first stop for his bus. As the yellow school bus neared, he slouched his shoulders.

"Hello, Peace." The driver said, not-so-enthusiastically.

"Hey, Frank." Warren said in the same tired tone. He headed for the back seat, pulling out a ratty paperback book as he went. He tossed his bag in the seat by the window and sat down next to it. Warren cracked open his book, impatiently waiting for the third stop, Lash's stop. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. He LOVED Lash. He FUCKIN' LOVED LASH! He wanted to spend his days and nights in the stretchable's arms for fuck's sake.

The ride to the second stop and the picking up of the children went entirely too long. The ride to the third was almost unbearable. Warren stared at the words in his book. He had read the same sentence twenty times and it still hadn't sunk in. _'But something in me said, Show him your power; and I rose up fast, going right for him with both arms out.' _**(1)**

As soon as the bus stopped at the third stop, Warren's head snapped up. First on the bus was Serenity, his ex; next was Speed, Lash's best friend; and then, yes! There was Lash! Lash's head began to turn and look for Warren, so Warren ducked his head back down behind his book.

Serenity saw him and huffed. How could Warren, Warren Peace, son of Barron Battle, and outcast of Sky High dump her? Well, she got him back. She was going out with Speed, Warren's arch-enemy as of late. Who was his new girl, then? She saw Warren duck his head. He must have seen her (Serenity). She looked around the bus, but not one girl stood out as a girlfriend of Warren. She sighed and sat down with Speed, happily giving him a peck on the cheek.

Lash started to the back of the bus, to Warren's seat. Warren was deep in his book, and must not have seen Lash get on. "Hey." Lash said to the other boy. Warren continued to ignore him. Lash craned his neck to read Warren's book. "What'cha readin'?" Still no answer. Warren leaned back, pulling his book closer to his face. Lash stared at his exposed legs. (As in, not covered by his arms, as he's wearing jeans).

Lash shrugged and sat down on Warren's lap. Warren's eyes widened as he felt the pressure. "I said, 'hi.'" Lash said, wrapping an arm around Warren's neck. There was a gasp from a seat further ahead of them on the bus.

"Warren Barron Peace! You dumped me for _him_!" Serenity was on her feet, her face red.

"Serenity, sit down!" Speed hissed at her. Frank was not-so-patiently waiting for her to sit and Lash to get his own seat. He was glaring into his mirror at the two troublemakers.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Topinski **(ask Jamie-Skellington…)** SIT DOWN!" Frank yelled in a voice to rival Boomer's.

Lash's face flushed as he slid into the seat next to Warren. He, not surprisingly, landed on Warren's backpack. "Loser, get off my backpack!" Warren whispered.

Lash grabbed the backpack and handed it over to Warren. Warren smirked at him and turned back to his book. He still couldn't concentrate, what with Lash breathing down his neck. "Yes, can I help you?" Warren asked, now agitated with smoke curling up from his fingers.

"Sure you can, by putting the book away and making out with me." Lash replied, a smile now present on his face.

Warren glanced at him, raised and eyebrow, and made a noise like 'Mmmmmhmmmm.' His eyes darted back to the book in his hands.

Lash's smile faded, and he began to form a plot in his head. He snatched Warren's book and, as Warren turned to yell at him, kissed him full on the lips. It would only have lasted a few seconds, as Lash had a hand tangled in Warren's perfect long hair and another on his left hand, until Warren responded. His right arm went around Lash's back, pulling him closer. They were so caught up; they didn't feel the bus stop at the second to last stop. There were gasps and giggling all around them.

Warren pulled away, his cheeks flushing. "Sorry." Lash said shortly. Word of them as a couple would be through the whole school before first period, he just knew it. And now he had embarrassed Warren on top of it all.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Warren, man, is it true?" Will asked, watching Warren get books out of his locker.

"Is what true?" Warren replied, now denying what had happened on the bus.

"Y'know. About you...and Lash. Is it true?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's my business, Stronghold, not yours." At that moment, Lash walked up behind Warren and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle.

"Hey, lover." Lash smiled.

Will's eyes got bigger. "It is true. You never told me you were gay. And to think, I call you my best friend."

"Will, I _told_ you I had a crush on Lash. You remember, after Save the Citizen in January?"

"Oh, you said _Lash_. I thought you said Lis." He was, of course, talking about Alisa Peters, the _new_ student body president. She had long blond hair and chocolate eyes...and she was going out with Ethan. He helped her get good grades, and she thought him funny. So yeah, in short she was a weirdo.

"Umm...awkward." Lash said, still wrapping his striped arms around _his_ Warren.

"Heh, yeah. That, I'll agree with." Warren confided, putting his hands behind his and Lash's heads, being sure to pull the stretchable closer. He could now _feel_ Lash's body fitting in with his own. The bell rang and Warren, regretfully, pulled his arms back and picked up his books for Mad Science.

"We still have five minutes." Lash smirked as Warren turned to face him.

Warren snorted. "Hell no. No way am I being late. You don't know my mom." He said hastily as Lash opened his mouth to question the decision.

"Hmmkay, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure." Warren leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Will had disappeared sometime while Lash and Warren had a little, shall we say, 'moment.'

**Anyone want to give me ideas for the next chappie? Otherwise this is the end of the story…**


	3. Author Note: True End, Sorry All

This story is sadly going nowhere. I'm very sorry. It has ended. You can make up your own endings. Sorry to all who liked this story but it has to end. I can't work on it anymore. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and helping hands but I can't do it. It just isn't fun anymore. Don't be angry, I tried. It was only originally a one-shot, but I was asked to continue on absolutly nothing.


End file.
